Experience
by Enjoy
Summary: 4x01. Et si Beckett avait vécu une expérience peu commune juste avant son retour ?


Je l'ai fait. Bien qu'ayant juré fidélité à House, me voilà atterrie dans la section Castle. Comment j'en suis arrivée là, moi, fan indécrottable de ma série médicale ? Eh bien, après m'être résolue à accepter ma condition de fan de Castle (il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas), j'ai décidé de penser à écrire sur le sujet. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai ouvert une page wordpad, eu une vague idée et de là est née une fiction. Voilà, c'est tout.

Problème. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez imprégnée des personnages et de la série pour pouvoir prétendre à écrire à leur sujet. De ce fait, je m'excuse par avance pour les éventuelles incohérences. Je sors d'un univers pour entrer dans un autre radicalement différent que je suis loin de maîtriser aussi bien et je dois avouer avoir un peu de mal à m'acclimater à ce nouveau monde. Je ne sais pas si je retenterai l'expérience par le futur. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour vous placer au niveau de la série. Début de la saison 4 : cette scène se déroule pendant le séjour de Beckett chez son père, durant sa convalescence.

* * *

Kate Beckett s'en retourna dans sa chambre, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à son très dévoué père. La sienne serait sans doute agitée, comme bien d'autres avant elle, en particulier depuis les tragiques évènements qui avaient marqué sa vie quelques mois auparavant.

Elle était restée éveillée, autant que possible, pour fuir ce sommeil qu'elle redoutait. Mais une fatigue naissante l'emporta doucement dans les bras de Morphée. Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard, dans un sursaut, après avoir senti un froid frivole effleurer sa joue gauche. Sa respiration se figea, comme le reste de son corps, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Lorsque son instinct de flic décela une présence, ses réflexes aiguisés s'éveillèrent en un instant. Une main glissa sous son oreiller pour aller chercher l'arme qui s'y cachait tandis que l'autre pressait le bouton de sa lampe de chevet. A une vitesse éclair, elle braqua son pistolet sur la silhouette qu'elle avait distinguée au pied de son lit. Avant de s'immobiliser, comme paralysée. Elle baissa son arme, incapable de la laisser pointée sur l'étrangère. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia.

Incrédule, elle entrouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir articuler le moindre mot. Une situation invraisemblable se déroulait sous ses yeux éberlués.

Elle se trouvait face à son double. Une autre Kate Beckett se tenait debout au pied de son lit, avec un regard perçant braqué sur elle et un sourire en coin.

« Bonsoir, Kate. _la salua sa jumelle._  
_ J'hallucine là, non ? _questionna-t-elle finalement._  
_ Je suis une création de ton esprit, en effet. J'apparais selon ta volonté.  
_ La folie se quémande maintenant ?  
_ Tu n'es pas folle, bien loin de là. Tu as simplement décidé de te livrer à une introspection et je suis là pour t'y aider. _l'avisa son interlocutrice, au moyen d'une voix calme et posée._  
_ Je vais me réveiller. » _tenta-t-elle de se convaincre, ignorant l'autre elle qui s'appliquait à lui répondre._

Beckett se laissa lourdement retomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux, sans conviction. Si une volonté informulée était parvenue à faire apparaître ce fardeau, une demande explicite pouvait tout aussi bien l'aider à le faire décamper.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux que je disparaisse que ton vœu sera exhaussé. _se vit-elle informer, pour stopper ses prières inutiles.  
__ Merde. _s'insurgea-t-elle.  
__ Deux possibilités. Tu peux rester là, à croire que l'ignorance me fera partir. Ou alors, nous pouvons discuter et comprendre le motif de ma présence.  
_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler avec moi-même. _se renfrogna la jeune femme._  
_ Comme tu voudras.» _se contenta de répondre sa persécutrice._

Un bref silence s'installa avant que le lieutenant ne sente son lit s'affaisser près de ses jambes. Contrariée, elle releva vivement son buste pour accabler le parasite d'un regard noir qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

« Tu comptes te faire peur ? » _s'amusa la concernée, au grand dam de Beckett._

Affligée, elle laissa sa tête retomber mollement sur l'oreiller. Rien ne semblait être enclin à faire disparaître ce fléau. Pas même sa tête de tueuse qui avait pourtant pour habitude de faire fuir bon nombre de casse-cou. Devant cette fâcheuse constatation, elle capitula finalement.

« Très bien, discutons. _décida-t-elle par dépit._  
_ Comment te sens-tu ? _s'enquit son bourreau._  
_ Comme quelqu'un qui s'est récemment faite tirer dessus, j'imagine. Et que son subconscient persécute.  
_ Ce n'est pas une réponse.  
_ Pour moi, c'en est une suffisante tout en sachant que je m'adresse à un mur. _répliqua Beckett assez sèchement. _  
_ Réponds. _ordonna l'autre qui n'avait que faire de ces plaintes._  
_ Je suis vraiment aussi chiante que ça ?  
_ Trouver des réponses est une quête que tu ne cesses jamais de mener. _se plaît-elle à lui rappeler._ Réponds.  
_ Je vais bien. Tu peux repartir d'où tu viens.  
_ La vérité, Kate. Je ne suis pas une vague connaissance qui se plairait à toujours entendre la même rengaine.  
_ J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.  
_ Continue. _l'encouragea l'enquêtrice._  
_ C'est fou. JE suis folle. Je me fais cuisiner par une projection de mon esprit, apparue suite à une demande dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. _se révolta la jeune femme qui ne supportait déjà plus cet interrogatoire._  
_ Je n'ai aucun rapport avec la conscience. Je ne suis que le fruit d'un besoin réprimé. _répliqua la source de sa révolte d'une voix calme et douce qui eut ce dont tout particulier pour l'horripiler._  
_ Je crois que je me déteste.  
_ Tu comptes te dérober encore longtemps ?  
_ Je ne me dérobe pas. _claqua-t-elle. _Je refuse simplement d'alimenter une démence. Ou un rêve démentiel. Peu importe.  
_ Tu es lâche, rien de plus. _affirma son double sans hésiter, ni crainte des représailles._  
_ Tu sais à qui tu parles ?  
_ Quelqu'un que je connais sur le bout des doigts.  
_ Je ne suis pas lâche. _contesta la jeune femme._  
_ Tu refuses d'affronter les conséquences d'un événement qui a bouleversé le fil ton existence. Je pense que c'est la définition même de la lâcheté.  
_ Ok, j'ai compris ! Tu as réponse à tout et tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
_ Comment te sens-tu ?  
_ Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui te vient à l'esprit ? _insista son autre._  
_ Un vide. De la colère, noire et intense. Et une détermination inébranlable. _plia-t-elle, pour avoir une chance d'être au plus vite débarrassée._  
_ Il y a autre chose.  
_ Excuse-moi ? _s'étonna-t-elle, surprise par sa répartie._  
_ La douleur qui émane de ta blessure, là. _expliqua son reflet en pointant du doigt l'endroit où la balle l'avait atteinte. _Je la sens.  
_ Non, ça va. Je n'ai plus mal. _assura-t-elle, avec autant de conviction qu'il en existe._  
_ Je ne parle pas de cette blessure.  
_ Ok, je suppose que si tu es là, c'est pour m'apprendre quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà. _s'impatienta le lieutenant de police._  
_ Non, je n'ai pas de réponse, mais simplement des questions.  
_ Pourtant tu as dit ..  
_ Que tu fuyais ? _compléta sa jumelle, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. _Tu le savais déjà.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?  
_ T'interroger.  
_ Pourquoi ? _questionna-t-elle encore, en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir étrangler la chose qui lui faisait face__._  
_ Pour t'aider à y voir clair.  
_ Pourquoi maintenant ?  
_ Parce qu'il est temps. »

Beckett souffla longuement, excédée. Cette plaie à la langue bien pendante allait l'avoir à l'usure. Elle se demanda alors quel crime elle avait bien pu commettre pour mériter un pareil châtiment.

« Je vais me réveiller. _répéta-t-elle, comme pour s'ordonner de pouvoir enfin y parvenir._  
_ Que comptes-tu faire ?  
_ Te coller une balle entre les deux yeux. _s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, sans espoir que son rêve ne devienne réalité._ Mais étant donné que tu n'es pas réelle, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit d'une très grande efficacité.  
_ Tu vas continuer l'affaire sans te poser de limites.  
_ Pourquoi poser des questions quand on connait déjà les réponses ? _demanda la jeune femme, agacée._  
_ Parce que certaines réponses en entraînent d'autres. Quelles sont tes priorités ?  
_ Mettre les criminels derrière les barreaux et traquer les meurtriers de ma mère comme de vulgaires bêtes sauvages. _affirma-t-elle avec assurance, le regard sombre et déterminé._  
_ Que t'a appris l'épisode du cimetière ? _dévia l'investigatrice._  
_ Que quelques têtes se sentaient menacées.  
_ Mais encore ?  
_ Rien que je ne savais déjà.  
_ Ta vie ne tient qu'au fil de l'enquête que tu continues de mener.  
_ Ma vie n'a de sens que si je la poursuis.  
_ Aux dépens de tout ce qui t'entoure ?  
_ En connaissance de cause. _répliqua-t-elle avec vigueur, en laissant parler sa rancœur._  
_ Quoiqu'il t'en coûtera ? _poursuivit sereinement son image, comme pour l'amener à une prise de conscience._  
_ Il existe des combats que nous ne cesserons jamais de mener.  
_ Quitte à sacrifier ce qui nous est le plus cher ? _insista-t-elle pour qu'elle s'attarde sur ce point précis du questionnement._  
_ Que veux-tu dire ?  
_ Qu'entends-tu ? _rétorqua-t-elle simplement, l'incitant à comprendre ce que ses actes impliquaient._  
_ Je ne veux plus jouer. _s'agaça la jeune femme. _ Dis-moi juste ce à quoi tout cela rime.  
_ Ce n'est pas un jeu. Je veux t'apporter des réponses, rien de plus, mais elles ne doivent pas venir de moi. C'est à toi de donner un sens à cette expérience.  
_ Comment ?  
_ Jusqu'où iras-tu ?  
_ Jusqu'au bout. _persista-t-elle, sans voir plus loin._  
_ Et après, seras-tu prête à vivre ? _questionna une nouvelle fois sa réflexion, ciblant un des essentiels tombés dans l'oubli.  
__ Je ... »

Beckett ne trouva pas quoi répondre, prise au dépourvu par une question à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. Elle cherchait à y associer quelques pensées, perdues entre toutes celles qui préoccupaient déjà son esprit, mais rien n'y faisait. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas suffisamment en phase avec elle-même pour pouvoir prétendre à une réponse claire sans tromperie apparente.

« Je.. Je ne sais pas. Probablement. _reprit-elle finalement, consciente que son interlocutrice pouvait sentir ses mensonges._  
_ Et si ta vie s'arrêtait avant ? _s'empressa d'ajouter l'intruse._  
_ Je .. euh.. Ne sais pas..  
_ Combien de temps la laisseras-tu encore te filer entre les doigts ? _continua-t-elle encore, pour pousser le lieutenant dans ses derniers retranchements._  
_ Je ne sais pas ! _céda la jeune femme, pleine de rage. _Si tu me connais aussi bien que tu le prétends, tu dois savoir que cette affaire est la chose la plus importante de toute ma vie et que je n'offrirai jamais aucun répit à ceux qui en sont les protagonistes ! Tous ceux qui me connaissent le savent ! Ils savent que mon cœur se meurt lorsque je n'essaye pas de faire avancer cette histoire ! C'est vital, comme mon oxygène et rien d'autre n'aura vraiment sa place tant que je n'y aurai pas mis un terme !  
_ Et si l'on devait te tuer ? _s'acharna la cause infaillible de son emportement._  
_ J'attendrais mes assassins de pied ferme et les enverrais au préalable directement dans les Enfers. _répliqua-t-elle avec fureur._  
_ Et si Castle devait mourir ?  
_ Je.. Castle ne va pas mourir ! _s'insurgea Beckett à l'évocation morbide de son partenaire._  
_ Tu fuis la question. Je vais reformuler. Et après, serais-tu prête à vivre, si quand tout sera fini, Castle n'était plus là ?  
_ Euh.. Je.. _se perdit-elle, de nouveau confrontée à une question dont elle n'avait pas la réponse._  
_ Kate, la vie n'a de sens que si tous les éléments qui la composent sont présents. Cette enquête n'est pas toute ta vie, elle n'en est qu'une composante - celle qui domine toutes les autres aujourd'hui. Mais demain, qu'en sera-t-il ?  
_ Je.. _souffla-t-elle avant de s'essouffler, égarée._  
_ Pour quoi te bats-tu ?  
_ La justice. _répondit-elle sur l'instant, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte._  
_ Et le droit de vivre. _compléta sa semblable, articulant une réponse qu'elle possédait mais ne parvenait pas à exprimer._  
_ Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de réponse ?  
_ En effet. Je n'ai que les prémices de celles qui t'apparaissent.  
_ Que dois-je faire ? _s'enquit Beckett, incertaine._  
_ Tu le sais.  
_ Dis-le moi. _quémanda-t-elle, désireuse d'entendre ce qui pouvait sommeiller au fond d'elle._  
_ N'exclue pas ceux qui te sont chers parce qu'un jour viendra où la dominante ne sera plus là. Ecoute-les, comprends-les, respecte-les. Ils sauront t'épauler dans ta quête sans jamais faillir pour peu que ton cœur ne devienne pas complètement hermétique. Ne laisse pas ta rancœur tout contrôler, tu n'as rien à y gagner. _conclut son égale qui lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert._  
_ Alors.. Tu n'es pas venue me convaincre d'arrêter mes recherches ?  
_ Kate, je veux que tu vives et non que tu survives.  
_ Et si je devais mourir ? _voulut-elle savoir, pour que rien ne lui échappe._  
_ Personne ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve, même pas moi. Sache seulement que certaines personnes veillent sur toi et t'aideront à l'affronter. » _se contenta de répondre sa semblable._

Beckett acquiesça, satisfaite par ces réponses. Cette apparition n'était peut-être pas si insensée qu'elle en avait l'air. Avide d'en exploiter les possibilités tant qu'il était temps, elle voulut aborder un sujet qui la hantait.

« Concernant Castle, je..  
_ Tu lui as menti. Tu te souviens de tout. _acheva spontanément son double, percevant ce qui la tourmentait._  
_ Je ne peux pas y faire face, c'est trop dur. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je n'étais pas prête, il n'avait pas le droit. _se libéra-t-elle sans se faire prier, ressentant le besoin de laisser son malaise s'exprimer._  
_ Lui en veux-tu vraiment ?  
_ Non. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. C'est à moi que j'en veux.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Pour l'avoir entraîné dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. Je ne peux rien lui promettre, je n'aurais pas dû le laisser faire.  
_ Rien de tout ce que tu pouvais dire ou faire ne l'aurait vraiment fait fuir. Rien, si ce n'est lui mentir et te mentir à toi-même. _lui fit entendre sa conscience en écho à ce que chacun savait déjà._  
_ C'est ce que je fais à l'heure actuelle.  
_ Tu te préserves. Et tu le protèges d'un rejet lié à une déclaration trop prématurée. Tu ne rejettes pas ses sentiments, ni les tiens, tu ne peux simplement pas encore les accepter. C'est trop tôt, il n'est pas encore temps. »

La jeune femme salua autant de compréhension. Désormais, peu lui importait l'invraisemblance de la situation. Parler tout en sachant que rien ne pourrait sortir d'entre ces murs la rassurait et lui faisait du bien. Ici, elle pouvait tout partager, sans avoir une limite à poser.

« Il ne me pardonnera jamais. _reprit-elle finalement, décidée à partager ses craintes._  
_ Il comprendra. Il t'a toujours comprise et te comprendra toujours. Tant que tu ne laisseras pas toutes les portes se refermer.  
_ Comment pardonne-t-on un mensonge comme celui-là ? _s'interrogea-t-elle, ne sachant pas comment elle-même le ferait._  
_ En comprenant les raisons qui l'ont vu naître.  
_ Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?  
_ Je n'ai rien d'irrationnel, je ne peux avancer aucune certitude concernant le futur. _avoua son alter ego pour ne rien lui cacher._ Je suis comme toi, je n'ai que le passé et le présent pour me servir d'appui. Mais n'oublie pas que nous parlons de Castle.  
_ Que dois-je lui dire ?  
_ Tu le sauras lorsque le moment sera venu. Ces mots-là viennent du cœur, ils ne s'anticipent pas.  
_ 3 mois. 3 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Que je ne lui ai même pas parlé. Je lui avais dit que je l'appellerais, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. _s'en voulut-elle, consciente d'avoir fauté. _ Existe-t-il des mots pour justifier cela ?  
_ Oui, il en existe. Tu les trouveras.  
_ Ce n'est pas aussi facile. _souligna-t-elle d'une voix feutrée._  
_ Ça l'est, il te suffit de le vouloir. Parle-lui, il t'écoutera et le reste suivra. »

A court d'arguments, aucune réplique ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se contenta de fixer le mur avec insistance, cherchant à intégrer la quantité d'information délivrée lors de sa dernière discussion. Les nuages commençaient à peine à se dissiper, mais la nouvelle clarté de l'obscurité l'aidait à y voir un peu plus clair.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » _demanda à nouveau l'illusion, certaine d'obtenir un véritable écho._

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se préparer à une longue confession. Elle allait répondre le plus sincèrement du monde afin d'être enfin en accord avec elle-même.

« Je dirais que je me sens mieux qu'hier et peut-être moins bien que demain. Ma convalescence, éloignée de mon quotidien, m'a apportée un bien certain, plus conséquent que je ne l'attendais. La distance que j'ai pu prendre va me permettre d'affronter tout ce qui m'attend dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Je ne vais ni vraiment bien, ni complètement mal. Je me contente d'aller, ce qui est déjà bien assez.  
_ C'est une réponse. Que vas-tu faire ? Ou plutôt, que veux-tu faire ? Que devrais-tu faire ? »

Un vaste souffle s'échappa. Toute la nuance était là, entre la volonté, le devoir et la finalité. Elle voulait et devait s'en sortir. Mais qu'en serait-il en définitive ? La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'un monde pouvait séparer la belle théorie de l'imprévisible pratique.

« Retourner travailler et faire ce pour quoi je suis faite. Traquer les criminels pour les mettre derrière les barreaux. Je continuerai à me battre pour faire la lumière sur l'affaire de ma vie sans oublier qu'elle ne la résume pas. Je ne dois plus la laisser me détruire comme elle l'a fait par le passé, ce n'est pas ce que ma mère aurait voulu. _décida-t-elle d'affirmer, même si cette évolution lui paraissait plus qu'incertaine._  
_ Et Castle ? »

A l'abord de cette question, la pente devînt encore un peu plus glissante. Elle aurait aimé se convaincre que tout irait bien entre eux et qu'il serait toujours là. Mais le déni ne se comptait pas parmi ses amis. Elle avait conscience qu'elle pouvait le perdre à tout moment.

« Ce qu'il m'a dit au cimetière.. m'a mise en colère, bouleversée et plus largement, effrayée. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je n'ai rien oublié car cela reviendrait à devoir lui répondre. Et ... je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Mais je lui parlerai. Je lui ouvrirai mon âme, juste un peu. Il a le droit de savoir que quelque chose m'empêche d'avoir une vie normale mais qu'il est ce que j'ai de plus cher et que, peut-être, un jour viendra où l'impossible deviendra possible. _se confessa la jeune femme, à cœur ouvert._  
_ N'oublie jamais.  
_ De quoi ?  
_ Que rien n'est impossible.  
_ Je ne peux rien promettre. Les mots sont faciles à dire mais beaucoup moins à mettre en œuvre.  
_ L'essentiel est d'y croire. C'est la base de toute chose. »

Sur ces dernières parole, l'apparition d'un soir se leva pour mettre un terme à l'expérience. Son but semblait être atteint.

« Il est temps pour toi de te réveiller. _lui annonça son image._  
_ Attends ! C'est tout ? Tu as entendu ce que tu voulais, alors tu disparais ?  
_ Cela va bien plus loin que tu ne le penses. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore, mais tu crois en ces quelques paroles bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Et c'est précisément cet espoir qui un jour pourra t'aider à les réaliser. Adieu, Kate. Ou à un jour prochain, si le besoin te reprend. Et surtout, n'oublie jamais. »

Le mirage ouvrit ses bras, tel un oiseau qui déploie ses ailes pour s'envoler et se laissa brusquement tomber sur la poitrine de Beckett qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Le choc tira brusquement le jeune lieutenant de son sommeil. Désorientée et le souffle coupé, elle se redressa d'un coup sec, la respiration haletante. Redressée, en position assise, son corps se figea tandis que ses sens se mirent en éveil pour détecter une éventuelle présence. Mais rien ne se fit sentir.

Doucement, elle avança sa main vers sa lampe de chevet, retardant à l'extrême le moment où elle pourrait se voir au pied du lit. Mais lorsqu'elle alluma, tout était normal : elle était bien seule dans sa chambre. Soulagée, elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

Une main lourde passa sur son visage, marqué par un sommeil agité. Entre deux doigts, elle jeta un regard las à son réveil matin qui indiquait 3h20. Elle maudit alors son autre elle pour lui avoir gâchée une partie de sa nuit. Tombant sous le poids de la fatigue, elle éteignit finalement la lumière et se réinstalla dans une position propice à un sommeil de plomb. Sans nouvelle intrusion, elle l'espérait.

Avant de s'endormir, elle eut quand même une pensée, qui sonnait comme une victoire pour sa moitié d'un soir et qu'elle se jura d'appliquer.

L'avenir était encore trouble, mais deux choses étaient certaines. Elle essaierait de ne pas oublier. Et surtout, elle irait parler à Castle.

FIN.


End file.
